Heartless of Tokyo III
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: The fight with Mist is finally going to happen but they need to get through some Heartless before that can even happen.


**Part 3**

Everyone brought out their weapons just in case the Heartless attacked. Then they saw a dozen black creatures with yellow eyes rise up from the ground.

"Shadow? Seriously?" Yakumo asked with a sigh.

"Is that bad?" Kenshin asked watching the Heartless.

"No Shadows are the weakest of the Heartless. This should be pretty easy." Sora answered.

They attacked the Shadows and, as Sora said, it was easy. But then something else appeared causing the Shadows to leave. It was a six-armed beast that boasts a brown and black segmented body and a golden head that bears a strong resemblance to the cobra head on Jafar's staff. He wore a white sleeve trimmed in gold on each arm, a white tunic with puffy gold sleeves over his oddly-shaped upper torso, and white, gold-and-turquoise trimmed pants on his lower body; around his waist is a brightly colored sash in turquoise, decorated with bright orange tassels and a gold apron bearing the Heartless Emblem. His feet appear to be clad in gold and brown shoes at first glance, but the toes are curled into fierce hooks that point down towards the ground. Each arm ends in three sharp segmented talons.

"A Kurt Zisa? Ok this might be a problem." Sora said backing up.

Suddenly they glowed with orbs coming around them and sticking on them.

"It sealed our magic!" Riku shouted before jumping out of the way.

He slashed at them with his swords but thankfully everyone got out of the way. They all attacked but only destroyed one of the orbs that sat in his hands. He quickly slashed at them and hit Sora, Yakumo, Kenshin, and Sanosuke back. Yakumo got back to her feet and jumped at the orb. She brought her sword down as hard as she could and destroyed that orb. The orbs around everyone disappeared and Kurt Zisa fell to the ground in the sitting position. Then his head came out like a snake.

Sora attacked the head and everyone followed his lead. They did a lot of damage but it wasn't enough. Kurt Zisa got up, jumped into the air, and floated above the ground. A shield came around it.

"Sora what came beat this thing?" Yakumo asked.

"In this form Thunder magic and Summons." Sora shouted.

Riku, Kairi, and Sora started to cast Thunder magic while Yakumo, Kenshin, and Sanosuke would attack it physically. Soon the shield went down and Kurt Zisa fell to the ground again. The head came out and everyone attacked it. It was almost defeated when it got back up. Then the orbs reappeared and he attacked with a Sword Spin. Everyone was hit and he came back around hitting them again. He attacked like that a few more time leaving everyone wounded.

"This thing is tough." Sanosuke said standing up.

Sora got up and said, "Come on its almost defeated. We just have to destroy the orbs again and it'll fall again."

"After it falls, let this one handle the head." Kenshin said.

Everyone got up and attacked trying their best to avoid the attacks. Kurt Zisa kept slashing at them but they were able to destroy one orb. Then he did his Sword Spin again hitting everyone once again. The next time it attacked everyone dodged and Kenshin back off getting ready. They attacked and destroyed the last orb. It fell and the head came out.

Kenshin jumped into the air and shouted, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryushosen!"

Kenshin brought his blade down hard onto the head. The head shattered under the force of the blow. The Kurt Zisa fell back onto his back and laid there. Riku jumped and stabbed it with his Keyblade. Kurt Zisa disappeared and the heart was released. Everyone stop to try and catch their breath.

"Wow that was amazing. How did you do that Kenshin?" Sora asked.

Kenshin smiled weakly and answered, "Years of training."

"Ok now that that thing's died what do we do now?" Sanosuke said wiping the sweat from his brow.

Yakumo reached into her pockets and pulled out a bottle. The bottle was filled with a green liquid.

Yakumo tossed him the bottle, "Here use this."

Sanosuke caught it and asked, "Ok what is it?"

Sora tossed one Kenshin and Yakumo answered, "It's a hyper potion. It'll heal your wounds."

Everyone drunk one hyper potion and wounds were healed. Everyone got up and continued through the building. They didn't meet up with anymore Heartless but they did find another door. This one had a huge lock on it.

"Mist must be behind there." Sanosuke said.

"What was your first clue? Sora can you open it?" Riku asked.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the lock and a beam of light came from the tip. It entered the lock and everyone heard a click. Then the lock disappeared and the door opened.

"That answered your question." Sora said laying his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Are you ready Yakumo?" Kenshin asked.

Yakumo nodded and they enter the room. It was a big room and at the end sat a throne. On that throne sat Mist but she was dressed differently. She wore a green spaghetti strap shirt, blue jean shorts, and white shoes with black stripes. Mist watched them walk in and stood up.

"Well it's about time you guys got here." Mist said.

"Well we had to deal with your pet." Sanosuke shouted.

Mist smiled and said, "Don't you think that I did that to test the strength of Zanza and the Hitokiri Battosai."

"Zanza?" Riku asked confused.

"Hitokiri Battosai? What are you talking about Mist?" Yakumo asked.

"Our past lives." Kenshin answered.

They looked at him confused.

"This one was named Hitokiri Battosai because this one was once an assassin during the Boshin War."

"I got the name Zanza because of my Zanbato. I use to be a fighter for hire in the Tokyo undergrounds." Sanosuke said.

Yakumo sighed and face palmed, "Oh that explains it."

They looked at her and Yakumo explained, "It explains how come you two are so good at fighting. Kenshin's not a normal swordsman, we saw that by the attack he used on the Heartless. And Sanosuke is stronger than any guy I've ever met. I thought there was something that was the cause of that."

"But these names actually mean very little to us since we met Sanosuke Sagara and Kenshin Himura without those names." Kairi said with a smile.

Yakumo walked forward a little and said, "Come over here Mist so we can fight."

"But first why don't we get ready?" Mist asked as she started to glow black.

Mist charged into the form that they first saw her one. Yakumo smiled and started to glow white. Yakumo's cloths changed into a short red dress and her shoes changed into red boots. Then a pair of fairy wings sprouted from her back.

Mist smirked and asked, "You still have that lame form?"

"So what? I'll still beat you." Yakumo shouted.

Mist smirked again and attacked. Yakumo dodged and shot a fire spell at her. It hit but didn't do much. Her friends tried to attack but Mist knocked them back.

"This battle is between me and Yakumo. No help from the outside." Mist said and she waved her hand.

A barrier came up and blocked out her friends. Sanosuke punched the barrier but nothing happened. Yakumo tried to attack but Mist disappeared. She reappeared behind Yakumo and hit her in the back. Yakumo stayed standing and flew up into the air. Yakumo fired off many fire spells and then threw her sword. Mist put out the fire spells with her wind spells and caught Yakumo's blade. Mist threw it and used a wind spell to make it go faster. Yakumo barely dodged and got her weapon back.

Yakumo jumped up and slashed at Mist. Mist caught the blade before it hit. Yakumo looked surprised and worried. Then Mist tossed Yakumo up against a wall hard. Yakumo started to fall to the ground but Mist got behind her and hit her back again. Yakumo landed with a thud and she groaned. Yakumo pushed herself to stand back up again.

"Ok let's end this." Mist said before she flew up high in the air.

Yakumo followed her as Mist docked an arrow and fired. Yakumo dodged but Mist smirked. Then her bow started to glow black and more arrows shot from it. Yakumo covered her face and she felt the arrows rip into her. The arrows cut her up and Yakumo started to bleed badly. Then Mist disappeared only to reappeared and stab Yakumo in the back with her arrow. Mist got in front of her and kicked her against the wall. That caused the arrow to go deeper into her back. Yakumo fell to the ground and Mist laughed.

"You're too weak to beat me. Just give up." Mist said.

Yakumo pushed herself to her knees, reached back, and snapped part of the arrow off. She tossed it away and pushed her sword into the ground. Using the sword for support, Yakumo forced herself to her feet. She was beaten and bleeding badly.

"I'm not going to give up. It's not over not until I no longer breathe." Yakumo said weakly.

"Fine if that's what you want." Mist shouted.

Mist shot off more arrows but Yakumo was too weak to dodge the attack. But suddenly a light shield came around. Yakumo looked at it surprised and Mist looked confused. Then a faded figure appeared in front of Yakumo clapping its hands. It was a man that was wearing all black. He had thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

Yakumo looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Names Axel."

"Axel?" Yakumo questioned.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind but I'm going to help you out." Axel held out his hand.

The light surrounded the both of them. Yakumo started to glow white again and some of her wounds began to heal. Black armor appeared all over her body and formed to fit it perfectly. A long red dress with slits up the side was the next to appear. Her fairy wing glowed and changed into angel wings.

"Here you'll also need these." Axel said holding out his hand again.

Two orbs appeared in front of Yakumo and one of the orbs absorbed into her hand.

"That one will upgrade your fire spells and the other one will give you a new weapon."

Then two weapons appeared at Yakumo's waist. They were circular and red, with silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped like crosses in the middle.

"There called Chakrams." Axel said before the light started to fade.

Yakumo landed on the ground crouched at first. Then Yakumo stood up ready to fight once more.

"I see. You've upgraded but that won't safe you." Mist said docking another arrow.

Mist fired the arrow and all Yakumo did was move a little to dodge it. Mist fired again and this time Yakumo move head to the side. The arrow went past her neck only inches from it. Yakumo move her head back and smiled. Then Mist fired once more this time adding a wind spell for speed. The arrow hit and cracked Yakumo's armor but that's it.

Mist smiled and said, "Your armor's not as strong as you think."

Then the crack started to disappear. Mist looked upset as the armor repaired itself.

"You were saying." Yakumo said holding out her hand toward barrier.

Her hand glowed and then the barrier went down. Mist looked surprised as her friends joined Yakumo. Yakumo took the weapons into her hands and got ready to fight again. Mist attacked but Yakumo stopped the attack. Yakumo grabbed onto Mist's wrist and pulled it behind her back.

"Hey guys why don't you show her your Eternal Session." Yakumo said with a smile.

Sora and Riku nodded and Yakumo got out of the way. Mist tried to attack but the attack missed. Riku and Sora jumped and started to hit Mist with a flurry of slashes. They surround Mist and attack with a wave of furious stabs. Then Riku and Sora shot balls of energy at Mist. Mist tried to knock them away but it was no use. Then they slash at Mist with a bigger version of their Keyblades. They were surrounded by 11 giant swords slashing Mist with their Keyblades. Finally Riku and Sora throw their Keyblades in opposite sides then the Keyblade began to concentrate energy creating a huge sphere of energy that damages Mist very badly.

"Ok that is still cool." Kairi said.

Mist's wings stopped her from hitting the ground but she tried to attack again. Yakumo knocked her back and fired one of her fire spells at Mist. It did a lot of damage and Mist had trouble standing up. Mist's bow started to glow black again and she fired her arrows. Yakumo lit her chakrams on fire and tossed them around her and her friends. A tunnel of fire appeared around them and Yakumo grabbed the chakrams.

The arrows were stopped by the tunnel and the fire destroyed them. The fire disappeared and Yakumo threw her chakrams at Mist. They hit Mist twice before Yakumo caught them again. Mist fell to her knees and looked at them. Mist got up, charged forward, and slashed at Yakumo. Yakumo dodged but Mist turned to Riku.

"Time to see if this works." Riku said getting ready.

When Mist got close, Riku swing his fist right at her chest.

"You're joking. That wouldn't work." Mist shouted.

As soon as the fist connected, the armor shattered into piece. Mist was tossed back and held her chest. Suddenly Mist coughed up a lot of blood and groaned.

"What was that?" Yakumo asked.

"That was the Mastery of Two Layers. That is what Sanosuke was teaching me." Riku explained with a smile.

Yakumo smiled slightly but then noticed the blood coming from Riku's right hand. Riku noticed too and covered it.

"I warned you about that. I told you that that move can break your hand." Sanosuke said.

"I know. Don't worry I'll be ok and I'll be more careful."

Yakumo nodded and looked back at Mist, "Not as strong as you think you are huh Mist? Looks like it is over for you."

Mist looked upset and said, "We'll finish this another time."

Mist started to disappeared and Yakumo tried to stopped her. But she disappeared into the darkness.

"Where did she go?" Kenshin asked.

"She's gone Kenshin. We probably won't see her again for a while." Yakumo said.

"What? That coward!" Sanosuke shouted.

"You said it Sanosuke." Yakumo form disappeared.

Yakumo nearly double over but she was able to keep herself up. Her friends rushed over to her side and helped her stay up.

"You ok?" Riku asked.

Yakumo nodded and answered, "Yeah just really weak."

Kenshin smiled slightly and said, "Then let's get you back to the dojo. This one is sure that Megumi-dono will take a look at you."

Yakumo nodded weakly and her friends helped her back. When they got back, everyone was waiting. Megumi took Yakumo and fix up her wounds. The worst wound she had was the back arrow wound but it wasn't fatal. After Megumi was done she let Yakumo rest to regain her strength. Megumi wasn't happy about Sanosuke teaching Riku that move but she help with Riku's wounded hand. Three days past after the Mist battle before Yakumo had enough strength to get up again. So that morning she got up and carefully got dressed. Then she went out to meet her friends.

Sora saw Yakumo coming and said, "Hey look who's up."

Riku and Kairi looked up and smiled. Kaoru and Yahiko looked up also. Yahiko had a few bandages around him. Yakumo sighed as she remembered that they told her that Yahiko had taken down a Heartless by himself even if it did hurt him.

Kenshin smiled and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much. And since Mist is gone, I'd say our work is done." Yakumo said.

"It has been pretty quiet here. We'll probably have to go soon." Riku said.

Kaoru asked, "Do you really have to?"

"Yeah there are other places that will need our help so we'll have to help them." Yakumo explained.

Yahiko was training when he wooden sword began to glow. He let go and back away.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Sora you know what to do."

Sora stood up and summoned his Keyblade. A lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light from his Keyblade. It went into the lock, they heard a loud click, and the lock disappeared.

"What was that?" Kenshin asked.

"It means that other worlds are calling for us. That they need our help." Riku said standing up.

"We have to go but is it ok for we come back to visit?" Kairi asked standing up.

"Sure you're always welcome here." Kaoru said.

"Keep up your training ok Yahiko and maybe one day you'll be stronger than us." Sora said with a smiled.

"You bet I will and you better come back." Yahiko said grinning.

"Hey Yakumo!" Sanosuke said.

Yakumo looked at him and asked, "What?"

"You know that battle we had. Well we haven't settled the score yet so you better come back." Sanosuke said.

Yakumo smiled slightly and said, "Sure I'll come back kick your butt."

"Who says you'll kick my butt?"

"Well you're not going to kick mine."

"We'll see about that." Sanosuke said getting ready.

Kenshin smiled and said, "Ok Sano we don't need another fight but do come back."

They agreed and said their good byes. They walked out of the dojo and into the Gummi Ship. Then the Ship took off to another world.

The End


End file.
